nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuki Kanashī
'''Character First Name:''' Kanashi '''Character Last Name:''' Yuki '''IMVU Username:''' MealTimeDouw '''Nickname: ''' '''Age:''' ''21.'' '''Date of Birth:''' ''24/12/179'' '''Gender:''' ''Female'' '''Ethnicity:''' ''Yukigakurian.'' '''Height:''' ''5.''11" '''Weight:''' ''152 lbs.'' '''Blood Type:''' O '''Occupation:''' Ninja. '''Scars/Tattoos:''' '''Affiliation:''' Moved from Yukigakure to Amegakure. '''Relationship Status:''' Single. '''Personality:''' ''A very energized but polite woman, enjoys fighting and won't hesitate to hurt her opponent. Has a small drinking problem, due to her past, but it don't really affect her in a big way. She tries to follow all the rules the best she can and everyone who breaks the rules will be looked down at. She won't say a bad word about anyone and don't judge unless there's a good reason behind it. She loves food and most of the time you'll find her at the Ramen shop, but though she eats and drinks a lot her body stays as fit as always due to her always training and keeping herself busy with anything. Is trustworthy and a very good friend to anyone who needs one. In battle she never lose focus on her opponent and is very tactical. Thinks about her every move and don't do anything if it isn't worth doing. Though she likes to play with her opponents if the situation is suitable, she likes to mess with their heads and make them doubt themselves. '' ''*Not finished*'' '''Behaviour:''' '''Nindo: (optional)''' '''''Motto; '''''''''With luck, it might even snow for us. . .'' '' '''Summoning:''' ''Contract pending...'' '''Bloodline/Clan:''' The Yuki clan lived in the Land of Water. But after the civil war, the people's minds were filled with the horrific memories of the battles. Because of that they caused wide-spread persecutions against those with Kekkei Genkai. The Yuki clan, whose member had the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding. (Yuki means 'Snow' a reference to their kekkei genkai.) '''Ninja Class: ''' ''Chunnin.'' '''Element One:''' ''Water.'' ''' ''' '''Element Two:''' ''Wind.'' ''' ''' '''Weapon of choice:''' ¤ Senbon needles ¤ Black katana '''Strengths''' ¤ Ninjutsu ¤ Speed ¤ Medical Jutsu. '''Weaknesses:''' ¤ Genjutsu ¤ Taijutsu ¤ Strength. '''Chakra color:''' White. '''Weapon Inventory:''' '''Maximum capacity at:''' Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) ''Please allocate now'' '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 '''(10) '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 5 '''(7.5) '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 10 '''(10) '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10):''' '''Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 1 '''(3) '''Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 1 '''(5) '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 '''(3) '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ''' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1 Katana''' (6) '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' '''Total:''' 44.5 '''Jutsu List:''' '''Water Release: '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Five_Feeding_Sharks Five Feeding sharks] - Rank B '''Water Release: '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Clone_Technique Water Clone Technique] - Rank C '''Water Release:'' '''''''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Prison_Technique Water Prison Technique] - Rank C '''Water Release:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hidden_Mist_Technique Hiding in mist release] - Rank D '''Wind Release:''' '''Wind Release: '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Great_Breakthrough Great Breakthrough] - Rank C '''Wind Release: '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Violent_Wind_Palm Gale Palm] - Rank C '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] - ''''''Rank E''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] - ''''''Rank E''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement] - Rank E''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] - Rank E''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] - Rank E''' '''Genjutsu - Rank E''' '''Allies:''' ((Your village ect.)) '''Enemies:''' '''NONE (at the moment)''' '''Background Information:''' ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) '''Roleplaying Library:''' '''Approved by:'''